


Christmas Won't Come Early

by scratches



Category: Captain America (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Christmas fic, Dr. Darcy Lewis, End Game Compliant, F/M, POV Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scratches/pseuds/scratches
Summary: Bucky and Sam ended up at the newly rebuilt upstate facility the month before Christmas. What happens when you mix them with, Dr. Lewis, Thor, Groot, and Rocket until their next mission?Nothing good, or so Bucky thought.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 18
Kudos: 75





	Christmas Won't Come Early

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keznik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keznik/gifts), [Dresupi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/gifts), [biblioworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/biblioworm/gifts), [LittleMrsCookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMrsCookie/gifts).



> Most of this is finished, it will be sporadically updated as WandaVision finishes
> 
> This is a belated gift to all the peeps on the Darcyland server-  
> Keznik- it was the first one i started writing before I got writers block  
> Dresupi- you're always cheering ppl on, thanks for that  
> Biblioworm- thanks for humoring me and chatting about weird stuff  
> LittleMrsCookie- thanks for letting me bounce ideas off of you for MONTHS

The newly rebuilt upstate facility was an engineering marvel. All sleek angles, clear glass, and manicured lawns. The thick forest surrounding it contrasted to it nicely, especially on the first day Bucky found himself standing in the long drive. Sharon dropped him and Sam off at the gate and the two of them walked slowly up the long drive, dirty duffle bags over their shoulders, Sam's shield between them. 

"Looks different," Sam said.

Scanning the snow covered trees, Bucky replied, "It's not a fire spewing gaping hole anymore."

It was eerie how quiet it all was. The snow dampened any sound that was made. Bucky figured that a storm that dropped a foot and a half of snow would do that. He could see a tall pine tree leaning, branches weighed down. "I heard Strange and his lot helped some."

Making a non committal noise, Bucky nodded. It was weird to be here, the place where the final stand took place. The place where the world had lost so much. They continued their walk up the plowed drive until they came to the drop off zone at the front of the building. Bucky could hear the hum from the electronics of the wide automatic doors. The tube lights hummed too, he noted, when they finally trudged inside. 

He looked at Sam before looking around the atrium. Just like outside it was all clean lines and sparkling glass. It felt like a hospital. Not a hospital from his time, but a hospital like the one he snuck into to see Steve at. Too clean. Sterile. It wasn’t far into the season, being just after Thanksgiving, but Bucky was shocked that there wasn’t a tree set up. It looked like there was a spot cleared to the side, cordoned off with some black mesh tape between metal pillars. People were supposedly making the effort to make this holiday _normal_ for all the returned. 

Maybe they were like him. 

He didn’t give one fuck about the first Christmas since The Return. 

Especially not having to fight the American government so Sam could keep the shield, so he could have his freedom. Teaming up with Zemo to expose the new Captain America’s war crimes, well, that had been unexpected. Zemo trying to kill him again wasn’t as surprising.

“It’s eerie,” Bucky muttered. He didn’t want to hear his voice echo around the large room. 

Nodding, Sam adjusted his stance before someone walked out from the control room and grabbed a set of lanyards from under the desk. Bruce _and_ Clint had texted them. The facility didn’t have enough staff right now to give anyone tours, they’d be handed an access card and would be sent on their way. 

Which surprised Bucky. 

“One hell of a welcome party,” Sam joked as they made their way up to the residential wing. The directory at the elevator had been easy to navigate, touch screen and voice activated. Another marvel of the twenty-first century. 

“Maybe they’re waiting for us upstairs.” Bucky joked back.

No one was waiting for them. They didn’t see one person, didn’t hear one foot step. It unnerved him.

When they finally do meet someone, both of them are in the small shared canteen on their floor later that night, BLT sandwiches in their hands and cokes on the table. Bucky hated the plastic bottles and he wasn’t too ashamed to admit it whenever he was forced to drink from one. Sam had heard his old man complaints hundreds of times.

“Thor, did you cook bacon again?” The voice was loud and nasally, feminine, and sounded excited. When she rounded the corner to the room, Bucky couldn’t help but chew harder at the bite in his mouth. He didn’t know that the twenty-first century made women who looked like her. 

Sam caught his eye and wagged his eyebrows. He was worse than Steve any day.

“Oh,” she stopped in her tracks and stared at the both of them, “you’re definitely not Thor.”

“Last I heard, he was still off world,” Sam replied.

Her eyes narrowed and looked between them. Bucky was finally clean, having taken a shower and put on a change of clean clothes. Sam had done the same after they found the laundry room to shove their battle worn clothes into the drum before making dinner. “Had an incoming transmission yesterday that he was en-route, time works differently out there.” Walking to the stove to look into the pan, she hummed happily. “Can I have some of this?”

Finishing his furious bite, Bucky answered, “Help yourself.” It was like wrenching words from his throat with knives. Gravelly, unused, and monotone.

“Excellent.” He watched as she pulled out a plate and fixed herself an untoasted BLT, using the slices of tomato they left on the counter and a heavy hand on the mayonnaise. Sam quirked a brow after Bucky looked away from her. Her plate clattered onto the table and she twisted off the top to a bottle of pre-made coffee. “I’m Darcy,” she took a drink from her bottle, “Darcy Lewis. I’m S.W.O.R.D.’s liaison to the facility.”

“Sam Wilson,” he took a bite of his sandwich. Not attempting to shake her hand, not that she offered it.

Intently, Bucky scanned her face as she turned towards him. Her eyes were bright behind thick black framed glasses and her lips were bare. “Bucky Barnes.”

“Nice to meet you,” she replied and took a bite of her sandwich.

The conversation didn’t go anywhere from that, which wasn’t surprising. Some people knew when a conversation wasn’t needed. And if Bucky looked anything like Sam, Darcy Lewis could probably tell how tired the both of them were. 

Silently, Bucky stood and washed his plate, the saute pan and assorted cutlery they used. Sam slipped his plate under the hot water and a minute later, Darcy did too. “Thanks,” she said. 

“No problem,” he mumbled.

Only when she was in the threshold of the door did she turn back to them and say, “If you see Thor come in, can you send him my way? He’ll know where to find me.”

Bucky didn’t see Thor. Not that day, or the next, or the next. He didn’t see anyone except the security at the front desk between jogging and his freezing midnight perimeter checks. Sam was unnerved by it. Bucky’s jaw tightened daily.

**Author's Note:**

> mostly waiting for the rest of WandaVision to finish to write in Monica and Jimmy. they were the puzzle pieces i needed to finish this


End file.
